The House of the Dead 4
The House of the Dead 4 is a 2003 horror film that takes place in Brooklyn, New York three years after the events of the third film. The film features AMS agent Rogan Thomas who teams up with agent Amy Crystal to protect the city from being invaded by the zombies, killer mutants, and monsters that wreak havoc on the citizens and atempt to eliminate them all. Rogan is now revealed to be a married man following his marriage to AMS agent Sophie Richards shortly after the events of the previous film after being engaged for three years. This film also marks the debut of an evil red ghost known as "The Evil Spirit" (portrayed by Martin Short), who brings the dead back to life as zombies, as well as Albert Curien (Dr. Curien & Alan Curien's deceased father and Daniel Curien's deceased grandfather). And leaves Albert to reanimate the rest of the zombies and create the killer mutants and monsters. As the two agents move around the city, they each encounter the packs of zombies that charge at them and exterminate them all by shooting at them using their machine guns that they both have in hand. During the mission, Amy gets swooped up off the ground by a giant gargoyle similar to the Hangedman from the first film. Rogan gets inside their vehicle and chases after the gargoyle at a high speed as he opens fire on the gargoyle, the gargoyle eventually dies after receiving so many gunshot wounds and falls to the ground and releases Amy, who falls into a the hallway of a building through the glass roof. Rogan drives into the building's hallway and catches Amy in time just as the zombies inside the hallway are about to kill her, Rogan and Amy open fire on the zombies and escape into their vehicle. The agents eventually meet up with Albert Curien and discover that he's the culprit when the reach an unknown building in town with a giant killer monster known as "The World" inside. After a series of gunshots, they manage to destroy the world monster when Rogan throws an electric detonator at the monster and blows it up as he and Amy take cover. Soon afterwards, they are confronted by zombie Albert Curien, and tries to kill them. But quickly fails when the two agents open fire on him and eliminate him for good. The evil spirit is left angered by this result and quickly disappears from the scene, only to plan his next very evil plan from out of hell. The film ends with Gary at the aftermath of this horrific event. A light gun arcade game adaption based on this film was developed by Sega and was released for the arcade only in September 2003. Trivia *This film takes place in the city of Brooklyn, New York in the year 2003. *This was the first feature film directed by Zack Snyder. Links Info on Epic Movie Time Wiki Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies